


My Proudest Moment

by Traaasssshhhh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Tony Loves Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traaasssshhhh/pseuds/Traaasssshhhh
Summary: "Mr. Stark, what are you most proud of?"





	My Proudest Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while listening to some weird song on the radio, so here it is while I come up with idea for my other story.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very welcome!

When Tony was four years old, his father put him in front of 13 different people and huge camera and said _“smile son, for all of those people out there.”_ Tony had just finish his circuit board- which he _did not_ build for the people, he built it for his father- and eager to impress, smiled the most genuine smile he could manage. Boy, did that get the public’s attention. Howard Stark’s son proved to be the mind of the next generation, and Tony had been thrown into the spotlight since.

Point is, Tony had been in the public eye for a very, _very_ long time. Too early probably, but it allowed him to get used to it faster and learn his mistakes early on. He knew what the public liked, he knew what they didn’t care about and he was confident in the way he maneuvered his way around fame. _Mostly._ Sometimes, when he’ll go to Stark events, or parties (the ones he bothered to show up at) or even stopped on the street by paparazzi, he’ll get asked questions. Most of them are about his newest product, or his latest fling. When he started dating Loki, the question expectedly changed to be about Loki, whether it be about what the mage was up to or how their relationship was fairing. Typically he smile his public smile and say something witty like _“he’s probably with some hot chick at the bar”_ or _“it’s absolutely awful, he’s only in it for the ice cream,”_ and then move onto a different topic. But then sometimes they’ll get more and more personal like _“What do you consider your biggest failures?”_ Which, one, no shame with that question but that’s what you get from the paparazzi he supposed, and two, how the _hell_ do you put that in words without breaking down in front of the entire world? His past relationships, Ultron, _god_ the whole thing in Afghanistan. Of course, Loki would typically be nearby, charming everyone in the room or shamelessly eating all the desserts and would glare at the interviewer until they dropped the question. However, there is always one he is always acquainted with and one he could never truly find his way around.

 

“What are you most proud of?”

 

He’s expected to say the Iron Man suits, his inventions or revolutionizing his company. Before it all, before Loki, Peter and The Avengers coming back together, that was his exact answer. And they were usually pretty content with the answer, yet the question was always brought up again and again.

Like tonight for instance, when Tony, accompanied by Loki, attended a Stark party that was celebrating to the new release of a Starkpad. Hundreds of people were there, _very important people,_ along with news stations. Tony and Loki floated casually around the room, Tony trying his best to empty some pockets or greeting people (totally under Pepper’s threat, Tony was content to fool around with Loki in the corner) and Loki standing at his side, occasionally chiming in with his own answer but mostly just happy to look pretty in the glittering light.

 

“That’s like your third cookie,” Tony said when the night started to die down, grinning as mage rejoined his side gleefully munching on his treat.

 

“I beg to differ, it’s my fourth,” Loki said, finishing the cookie off with a guiltless smirk.

 

“You’re gonna get sick one of these days, and this will be why. You’ll be the first god to get diabetes.” Tony teased, ignoring the indignant look on Loki’s face.

 

“Will no-”

 

Loki was interrupted by a woman yelled Tony’s name, and their conversation was ultimately cut short when she started asking him questions. Loki wandered off somewhere nearby, probably already bored of the woman’s rambling. She seemed to puff herself up to gain confidence when the brief interview started coming to an end as more and more people demanded Tony’s attention and Tony almost groaned, expecting a question about Loki or-

 

“Out of all your achievements, what are you most proud of?” She asked and Tony blinked in surprise. _Oh_ . Easy question, then. He stood up straighter, flashed her his best smile and opened his mouth to say _“Iron Man, of course,”_ but before the words could leave his mouth, he caught Loki’s eye. The mage was talking to some couple, completely relaxed in his element as they looked on with great curiosity. He looked _so happy_ , and when he locked eyes with Tony his smile turned softer, more genuine. _Lord_ has he changed. Gone was the angry god, bitter at the worlds and everything inside. Happiness was finally in reach for the god, and he could stop running, stop trying to hide from everyone else. He survived. Tony looked back the hopeful reporter, and his lips quirked with a softer smile.

 

“My Loki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love y'all


End file.
